From DE 10 2011 017 776 A1, a bearing with a corrosion-protected bearing part is known, wherein the corrosion protection is achieved with the help of an external power source. Here, a bearing part, namely a bearing ring of a roller bearing, is connected as a cathode of the external power supply. The associated anode is arranged opposite the bearing ring and can be constructed as a ring anode.